aroma a cerezo
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: cap5: Entre Nega y Timmy hay un disgusto por el cristal del dragon... pero tal parece que Anti Cosmo sabe que es y por la manera en que sonrie... ese cristal es, tal vez, la perdicion de toda la vida existente
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos de nuevo con los FICS de los padrinos mágicos

AMOR OSCURO

Cap1: SECUESTRO

Cosmo y Wanda dormían en la misma cama, habían tenido una noche de pasión desenfrenada así que se durmieron juntos; a las 3 de la mañana Cosmo despertó por un fuerte dolor de cabeza… oía una melodía de flauta hasta que se paro de la cama… pero no por si solo… con aquella flauta lo controlaban… sus ojos estaban extraños como si no miraran a un lugar fijo

Cosmo ( c): _¿Qué haces… detente por favor?_

Cosmo camino hacia la cocina y tomo un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa

(C ): _que haces… suéltalo_

Wanda abrió sus ojos y se puso su bata de dormir

-hola cariñito ¿te sientes mal?

Cosmo se paro por un momento, Wanda lo abrazo

-Ay cielito…

-hu..ye… Wan..da

En ese momento Cosmo enterró el cuchillo en un costado de su esposa

-¿Qué pasa contigo te haz vuelto loco?

Cosmo saco una especie de kunais energéticos y se los lanzo

-¡muere Wanda!

Los kunais atravesaron el cuerpo herido de Wanda cuando…

-señor…

-¿ahora que quieres ¿ ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

-si lo se señor pero su esposa desea verlo… incluso a traído a su hija

-¿trajo a Ivonne?... ¿no sabes que quieren?

-bueno la Srta. Ivonne esta enferma y…

-dales dinero y que se vayan

-No señor dice que el problema no es económico… si no que la Srta. Ivonne desea verlo

-siempre ha sido tan estúpida como su madre… tendré que bajar

Anti-Cosmo dejo la flauta sobre la mesa mientras que…

-¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con mi Cosmo?

-Wan.. Wanda huye por favor… el me esta controlando y… pronto volveré a perder el control… vete con Marian a un… lugar.. Seguro

-No Cosmo… eres mi marido y me quedare Contigo

Cosmo se sorprendió cuando

-vaya que perdida de tiempo… así.. ¿en que estábamos? A ya recuerdo… ¡en el gran final!

Cosmo cerro los ojos al volver a escuchar esa melodía

-No… otra vez no

Cosmo se levanto y ante su rostro firme sus ojos se humedecieron… tomo la hoja de uno de sus rosales y se convirtió en arco, entonces magia negra se acumulo en esta y se formo una flecha filosa… una lagrima se vio caer del rostro del peli verde

_-¡Wanda!_

La flecha atravesó el corazón de Wanda… a la vez que miles de pétalos de rosas volaban en la habitación… Cosmo miro a Wanda cuando de pronto… el hechizo se rompió y

-¡Wanda! Por favor háblame

Cosmo empezó a llorar en el pecho de su esposa… no quería pensar que jamás volvería a ver su dulce mirada

-Cos… Cosmo… Te amo y… que eso… te quede claro… perdo..name por ser así… tan.. Testaruda…

En ese momento la mano de Wanda cayo al frio suelo Cosmo al ver a su amada en el suelo sin vida comenzó a llorar cuando…

-déjala… admira por ultima vez su cara esta es… la prueba de todo lo maravilloso que puedes hacer

-¡pero tu…!

En ese momento Cosmo recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente y un destello de luz emano de su cuerpo y entonces se convirtió en una bella mujer hada que yacía sobre el suelo…

"**DUERME MI DULCE ANGEL… MAÑANA ENCONTRARAS LA GLORIA EN EL JARDIN DEL EDEN Y ASI PODRAS TOMAR EL FRUTO PROHIIBIDO COMO LO MARCA LA BIBLIA"**

Continuara…

CAP2: plan maligno


	2. Chapter 2 plan maligno

CAP2: Plan Maligno

Anti Cosmo cargo a la dulce hada y de pronto oyó una voz

-¡Vaya al fin!

Dijo un jovencito bastante atractivo que caminaba con un gesto de aburrimiento… su nombre era Nega-Timmy pero mejor conocido como Nega

-¡Pero que impaciente eres muchacho!

-No entiendo que ganas con darme al tonto de mi opuesto ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Anti Cosmo soltando una risa irónica contesto lo siguiente

-¡Todo mi niño… todo!

-Solo como un buen juguete

-¡vaya chiquillo pero que idiota eres!

-Y tu eres un maldito diablo

Anti Cosmo empezó a reír

-Dime que significa Tennyo

-Doncella Celestial… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que te he preguntado?

-te lo pondré con manzanitas y bolitas… ¿Cuál es tu mas grande sueño?

-Ser un demonio… el mas malo de todos

-Asa es cuando alguien con espíritu negro se apodera de una de estas es oficialmente un demonio

-O sea que… ¡Ja! El tonto no sabrá que paso

Dijo el chico a punto de correr, pero en ese instante Anti Cosmo pudo detenerlo

-pero ¿Qué es lo que haces? Ella tiene que aceptarte

-¿aceptarme? O sea que…

-No importa cuantas veces la amenaces… no serás un demonio a menos a que ella te haya aceptado… ella debe entregarte todo no solo su cuerpo… también su espíritu y su amor

El muchacho hizo un gesto de confusión

-¿eso tiene algún sentido?

-Pues si… Ellas poseen una magia bastante fuerte no por nada son las "doncellas celestiales"… su magia es bastante peligrosa… cuando ellas te aceptan total física y espiritualmente transfieren gran parte de su magia a tu cuerpo y así tendrás todo para se un demonio… maldad y magia… serás invencible

Pero el chico interrumpió

-¡Eso es sumamente estúpido! Yo no necesito mas maldad… Yo soy la oscuridad que acecha en la noche

Anti Cosmo lo miro serio

-Y yo la maldad del planeta juntada en un solo espacio… tal vez no necesitemos la maldad pero la magia de estas; si

Nega supuso que Anti Cosmo insinuaba que el no era lo bastante fuerte a si que contesto lo siguiente

-¡Ja! Esas estúpidas perras no son mas fuertes que yo! Aunque…. Debo admitir que son muy bellas

Dijo El chiquillo con una sonrisa

-Si lo se… ahora vámonos antes de que venga Jorgen

El muchacho ascendió con la cabeza

-Si, me parece bien… Mas te vale que me divierta…

-Así será niño… así será… solo que acompáñame… tengo algo muy importante que hacer

"**LA BRIZA SE LLEVARA A LOS CEREZOS PARA SU BENEFICIO PERSONAL PERO LO QUE ELLA NO SABE ES QUE… ALGUN DIA SI DEJA DE SOPLAR ELLOS LA DEJARAN"**

**CAP3: SOBORNO**


	3. Chapter 3 soborno

CAP3: SOBORNO

En esos momentos Cosmo soñaba:

"estaba en un gran jardín con Wanda admirando los cerezos blancos una mañana en ese momento Wanda desapareció, Cosmo decidió ir a buscarla, ahí vio primero a un hombre tenia una flecha, Cosmo se espanto muchísimo y se hecho a correr en eso vio a su querido ahijado tirado muerto Cosmo se recargo en una pared y de pronto oyó gritos se hecho a correr y vio a Wanda parada en frente suyo, Cosmo se acerco

-¿Por qué lo haz hecho?

-¿he hecho que?

-me haz matado…

Y en ese momento Wanda se convirtió en cerezos que volaron con el viento cuando

_-Cosmo… ¿me escuchas? Cosmo despierta…. Cosmo…_

En ese momento el hada abrió sus ojos y vio a su ahijado pero, en vez de ver al muchachito castaño, vio a una chiquilla que no pasaba de 16 años… en pocas palabras Timmantha

-Ti… ¿Timmy?

-Cosmo que hacemos aquí… debemos llamar a Wanda estoy seguro que ella nos ayudara

Dijo el castaño algo angustiado en ese momento la imagen de la dulce hada en sangre llego a la mente del padrino

-ella… ella…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre con Wanda?

-Yo… yo…

Dijo el peli verde con algunas lagrimas formuladas en su rostro

-¿tu que?

-Yo la he matado… con estas manos

Dijo el peli verde llorando en ese momento Timmy hizo un gesto de furia en sus ojos y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de estos

-¡¿Qué haz hecho eres un idiota… Wanda no pudo haber muerto es un hada!

Grito el castaño zangoloteando a su padrino

-Timmy yo no fui… fue el…

Dijo Cosmo con una mirada enojada en ese momento le llego la imagen de una pequeña hadita de cabello negro y ojos verdes su querida hija Marian…

-¡Marian!

Grito Cosmo asustado

-¿Qué haces Cosmo?

Dijo Timmy al ver a su padrino abriendo una ventana

-Iré por Marian

-pero Cosmo si te descubren nos ira mal

-No hare todo lo posible para llegar con Jorgen estoy completamente seguro que el nos ayudara… y mas si se entera que es un plan siniestro de el

-Tienes razón… ¡buena suerte!

Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa esperanzada cuando en ese momento se escucho una risa burlona y aplausos

-¡HA HA HA! Pero que buen plan solo que entiendan algo los dos jamás me subestimen

-Maldito… déjanos ir

-Escúchame Cosmo era un "gran plan" pero yo siempre voy dos pasos delante de ustedes

Dijo el ser oscuro recargándose a la puerta

-¿a que te refieres?

-¡HAHAHAHA! No haz entendido nada…. Nega entra

En ese momento entro Nega con una niña de 3 años a lo mucho

-¡Papa!

Grito la niña tratando de zafarse de Nega

-¡Marian!

Grito Cosmo corriendo hacia la niña en ese momento Nega le puso una navaja en el cuello a la pequeña, Cosmo al ver esto retrocedió

-Yo que tu no me acercaba

-Déjenla en paz….

-No lo haremos… Yo estoy muy deseoso de ver correr sangre joven… y tu Nega?

-¡papi!

Grito la niña asustada mientras las oscuridades reían

-¡Suelten a Marian!

-Escúchame tu decides Cosmo tu "libertad" o la vida de tu hija

En ese momento Cosmo agacho la cabeza y se arrodillo

-Yo… yo… Yo me rindo

-¡bravo! ¡Excelente decisión!

En ese momento Nega lanzo a la niña Cosmo la abrazo y después dirigió una mirada furiosa a ambos

-¡pero que cobardes!

Grito el castaño desafiante

-¡son tan cobardes como para sobornar a alguien con la vida de su hijo!

En ese momento Nega se empezó a reír

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

-Eres un idiota

-¿Cómo et atreves a hablarme asi?

-Es que eso niño No es "soborno" como tú lo llamas si no maldad pura

"**EL VIENTO SOBORNA A EL VIEJO CEREZO Y SI ESTE NO CUMPLE LA BRIZA SE LLEVARA SUS PETALOS Y NO QUEDARA NADA"**

**CAP4: EL PRIMER CRISTAL DEL DRAGON**


	4. Chapter 4 el primer cristal del dragon

**Cap4: el primer cristal del Dragón**

Mas tarde Timmy bajo para buscar alguna salida, ya que Cosmo había sido llevado a una reunión que tenia Anti Cosmo. En ese preciso momento en que iba saliendo vio a Nega asomado en un balcón, Timmy se acerco a el

-¿Nega?

Dijo el castaño acercándose Al joven que miraba la Luna sin preocupaciones

-¿Qué quieres, no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente?

Dijo el joven volteando a mirarlo

-Solo quiero saber que te pasa

-¿Qué, te importa?

-Eres yo… supongo que debo de importarme

En ese momento Nega agacho la cabeza

-A veces creo que no naci en el tiempo y lugar equivocado… que… no servirá de nada que me haga un demonio si jamás he amado…a alguien…

Timmy agacho la cabeza y Nega dando un fuerte suspiro dijo

-¡Bueno ya haz oído suficiente ahora largo!

-Oye tu me caes bien así como estas… no tienes necesidad de convertirte en un demonio

-Entiéndeme Timmy yo no quiero ser esto… no quiero ser mitad humano mitad demonio… yo solo quiero ser el demonio que habita en mi… solo eso

-¡no digas eso, tu me agradas así como estas!

En ese momento Nega volteo a verlo. La luz de la Luna ilumino la cara de este y aquellos ojos color rojo zafiro se clavaban en los de el…se veían tan pacíficos y seductores que Timmy no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡deja de mirarme así!

Dijo Nega algo incomodo por la mirada perdida de su contraparte

-Lo siento… Nega se que esta pregunta es estúpida y que incluso me mandaras a volar con ella pero… ¿en verdad eres malo porque quieres?

-Yo soy todo lo contrario a ti… tu eres tierno y dulce… Mientras yo soy todo lo Negativo… no puedo evitar ser así

-¿y cuando amenazaste con matar a Marian lo ibas a hacer?

-Timmy yo he matado… niños mujeres, ancianos, hombres… no me importa… pero por alguna razón… jamás te haría daño a ti

-Nega…

En ese momento algo en el interior de Timmy empezó a brillar

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo se… jamás había visto algo así…

En ese momento salió un pequeño cristal color rosa pastel… Los jóvenes se sorprendieron muchísimo… que pasara ahora?

"**EL CEREZO MAS FUERTE MUERE SIN SIQUIERA HABER AMADO… TAL VEZ POR ESO LIBERA SUS PETALOS PARA QUE ELLOS NO LO VEAN MORIR SOLO Y TRISTE… TAL VEZ POR ESO LOS MANDA A SU FATAL DESTINO"**

**CAP5:¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTE CRISTAL?**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿que significa ese cristal?

Capitulo 5: ¿Qué es ese cristal?

-¿Qué es eso?

Dijo Nega algo confundido

-No lo se jamás había visto algo así… parece ser un cuarzo

Dijo Timmy dándosela a Nega para que la viera

-Tienes razón… es un cuarzo

-Vamos devuélvemela

Nega sonrió con malicia y traviesamente

-¿quieres que te de la perla? Pues debes quitármela

Dijo Nega echándose a correr, Timmy lo siguió hasta meterse al cuarto de Nega

-¡Ya Nega dámela! Quien sabe que sea esto

Dijo Timmy tratando de convencer a su contraparte, pero Nega sonrio y miro a Timmy de manera traviesa

-no te la daré, yo me la quedare y al venderé por internet

-¡ya dámela bobo!

-¡dime bonito!

-¡Feo!

Grito Timmy algo enojado por el comportamiento de su contraparte para con el

-Mira Timmy te la doy pero si te pones de rodillas y dices "Oh me rindo mi fabuloso rey Nega ya que ante usted no puedo discutir ya que soy un bobo que se chupa el dedo"

-No diré eso

Dijo Timmy dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos

-Ok como tu quieras… ¡Ummm! Mira me estoy acercando a la computadora

-no te atreverías

-estoy encendiendo la computadora

-¡basta!

En ese momento la perla se ilumino mientras que Anti Cosmo y Cosmo llegaban a la casa… de pronto Cosmo sintió esa fuerza lo cual lo puso muy nervioso

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿es acaso que tu no lo sientes?

-no, yo no siento nada

-Es una fuerza extraña… ¡Oh no Timmy!

En ese momento ambos se echaron a correr y cuando llegaron al cuarto de Nega los vieron a ambos peleando

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Nega me quito eso y no me lo quiere dar….¡dice que lo venderá por internet!

-Esto es mío

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Te dejare con un ojo morado!

-¡Y yo con la cara golpeada!

Ambos se miraron con enojo

-¡Niños ya!

Pero parecía que nada los iba a detener

-¡Cállate!

-¡no tu cállate!

Dijo Nega empujando a Timmy

-¡¿quieres tu cristal?

-Si!

-¡pues atrápalo!

En ese momento Nega abanto el cristal el cual lo atrapo Anti Cosmo… Anti Cosmo sonrió de manera casi feliz… y por su mirada… ese cristal no era bueno…

"**solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el demonio use algo a su favor"**

**Ca6: El nacimiento de un chico encadenado al infierno"**


End file.
